


Hero of Hidden Leaf Valley

by ThePhantomoftheWolves



Category: Harvest Moon, Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Animals giving birth, Comedy, F/M, Original Character(s), Swearing, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhantomoftheWolves/pseuds/ThePhantomoftheWolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working in a dying city is one thing, but working in a dying city after living your entire life in the country is another. That's the issue of Naruto Uzumaki, a young boy working for the global superpower of Process Inc. One day, he finally opens a letter written by his adopted father, Jiraiya, which was given to him on his deathbed. It turns out that he has inherited his old farm in Hidden Leaf Valley, Icha Icha Ranch! Eager to escape the city, he packs his bags, quits his job, and sets out to a new life. Upon his arrival, he learns that the valley's eternal prosperity is caused by the power of the Scroll of Life, an ancient scroll that gives the land endless fertility, wealth and peace to the people who possess it. However, the valley's neighbors, the Town of Deafening Sound, want the scroll to revive the land to its former glory. It seems like good intentions, but the town's leader, Orochimaru, is consumed by greed and envy. Nearly two years after settling down, the scroll is stolen by Orochimaru's second in command: a spy named Kabuto. It's up to Naruto and his friends to retrieve the scroll in a race against time before the valley becomes an inhospitable waste land forever!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my first written work, but it is my first on here! Let me know what you think of it so far in the comments!

Rain fell heavily outside the window of the tenth floor of Process Inc.'s main office. Everyone inside sat glued to their cubicles, ignoring the weather outside as they typed on the computers. But one person stared out the window beside his cubicle, a solemn longing look in his once bright blue eyes. Naruto Uzumaki, a 14 year old, gazed out past the drops of rain on the glass and into the gloomy horizon, the silhouettes of the factories hidden in the smog. Giving a huff, he turned back to his work. His desk was covered in papers, office supplies, and empty ramen cups. He knocked one over with his elbow as his hands returned to the keyboard, typing away at something he long wished to forget. His mind faintly echoed with memories of his youth, living on his adopted father's farm in a valley far away. Pausing from his work, he glanced over at a picture frame, the image shrouded in dust. Taking it in his hand, he wiped the dust away, revealing a picture of him and Old Man Jiraiya when he caught his first salmon. He smirked, resting his gaze on his younger self, grinning wildly while struggling to keep his balance as he held the huge salmon in his 9 year old hands.

 

Putting the picture back on the desk, he sighed as he leaned back in his chair. Jiraiya had passed away two years ago, and his heart ached almost all the time. He had longed to return to the simple life, away from the concrete jungle he now called home. At that moment, something stirred inside his head, a memory of something very important that Jiraiya gave him as he lay on his deathbed. Unconsciously, he opened a drawer and pulled out an envelope. He took a moment to inspect it, and then carefully opened it. Inside was a letter and a strange document. By the look of it, it seemed important, but Naruto knew that the letter had to come first. Unfolding it, he carefully read each handwritten word, his pace slow at first, but then picking up significantly towards the end. At the end, his hands were shaking, his shoulders quivering as he began to cry tears of pure joy. After a few moments, he hastily wrote a note, shut off his computer, and gathered his belongings before racing towards the elevator. One of his co-workers saw him dash out his cubicle and glanced at the note hastily taped to the outer wall of his workspace. Two words graced the page, underlined and written in large handwriting with a black Sharpie:

 

" **I QUIT** ".

 

No one knew why he quit, but once they figured it out, they shrugged it off and continued their daily grind. As Naruto raced out of the building, the rain began to slowly die down and a small ray of sunshine broke through the clouds. Jiraiya was looking out for the boy he treated as a son and always will, even in death.


	2. Caravan Crossroads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! After months of writer's block, I'm finally getting back to work on this! I apologize for the long wait; I hope it's worth it!

It took him until sunset to reach the location stated in the letter. It was an old, run down motel abandoned long after the road was bypassed to save fifteen minutes of driving. As Naruto parked his bike under an overhang, he gazed out over the empty landscape. The rain had resumed when he got to his apartment and hadn't let up since he passed the city limits, the faint rumbling of thunder looming on the horizon. After forcing a door open, he gathered his belongings and made his way inside. As he looked around the room, the first thing he noticed were the swarms of cockroaches. They were everywhere; in the kitchen, in the bathroom, and in every nook and cranny one can imagine.

Bedbugs had pretty much ruined the beds and the corpses of rats and mice littered the corners, swarmed by ants and flies. He quickly shut the door and set his things down on the concrete. Luckily, he had purchased a sleeping bag before he began the long trek to the motel. After a quick meal, he spread the sleeping bag out on the ground close to his bike. The person who was picking him up wasn't going to arrive for some time and the thunderstorm could pass over the motel, forcing him to move into the room. He gave a small shiver in disgust before slipping into the bag and quickly falling asleep.

\----------

The distant rattling of wagon wheels stirred him awake. Crawling out of the sleeping bag, he stepped out onto the road. The rain had long since passed, and puddles now littered the land. The morning mist made it hard to find the source of the sound; Naruto had to squint to better see through it. As the sound grew louder, it became clear where it was coming from. A trade caravan was making its way down the road towards the motel. Naruto began waving his arms to aid in their navigation. It certainly worked; the wagons came to a halt mere feet from where Naruto from standing.

As Naruto stepped back to make room, an old man astride a sand ostrich approached him. Pulling out the letter, Naruto skimmed through the words before finding what he need to say. "Uhhh...Kahiko, was it?" he asked, receiving a nod. "That's right, young one." he replied, dismounting onto the cracked asphalt. "I was a friend of Jiraiya." Naruto gave a confused look. "You knew Old Man Jiraiya?" he countered, scratching his head. "I don't really know if I met you before; I probably was too young to remember..." Kahiko chuckled. "We knew each other long before you were born. I haven't seen him since he gained custody of you after your parents died." he said. "Well that certainly answers my question!" Naruto chimed, giving his trademark foxy grin. 

After Kahiko helped Naruto gather his belongings (bicycle and sleeping bag included), Naruto climbed into the wagon. He was greeted by Kahiko's granddaughter, Emina, who promptly offered him a bowl of stew. Naruto eagerly accepted the meal and quickly scarfed it down. Just as the wagons had finished turning around, Naruto had downed seven bowls before flopping down onto the bed, patting his full stomach in satisfaction. He let the rattling of the wagon lull him to sleep as the caravan began the journey back to Hidden Leaf Valley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who don't know, Kahiko and Emina were in "Naruto the Movie: Legend of the Stone of Gelel". And before you ask: NO. Kahiko had never met Jiraiya before as far as I can tell.


End file.
